


The Next Step

by T2Boy2



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Disney Movies, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Ramaani, raya and the last dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Raya could not help but stare. One second she was talking to Namaari and then...well read for yourself.OK, spoilers!!! So do not read if you have not watched the movie! AND WATCH THE MOVIE!!! It's AWESOME!!!!
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 275





	1. The Blind Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw the movie and this needed to get out! I am in love!! Watch it if you can! Did I say that you should watch the movie already?  
> Plays shortly after the end of the movie. Raya realizes that there is so much work to be done!

Raya could not help but stare.  
One second she was talking to Namaari, discussing how many Fang warriors could be spared to join the rebuilding efforts of a school that had been mostly destroyed by the Druun and the next, a mob of white-clad children came, swarming them, greeting Raya respectfully before clinging to Namaari's arms and legs, pushing her along, begging her to play.

And just like that - there she was, Princess Namaari, the one that had betrayed her and broke the world, blindfolded and surrounded by children, that tried to steal a small piece of clothe Namaari had bound to her belt and that flew behind her whenever she moved like a short tail.

A simple game called the 'blind cat', as young girl, that had come running to join in the game, had explained to Raya as the princess of Heart had stopped her and asked what the fuss was about.

„You are supposed to get the tail of the blind cat. But you must be careful! When it catches you or you are out and have to wait until someone else manages to get the tail.“ the girl had said, shyly drawing patterns in the sand with her foot, probably flattered Raya spoke so directly with her.  
Raya thanked her for the explanation and the kid beamed up at her, her blush barely visible on her dark skin, the white robe flowing behind her as she joined the other kids.

Just like the girl had said, all kids tried in more or less nifty ways to steal the cloth on Namarias belt but even blindfolded the fang warrior was no pushover. Expertly she kept track of her surroundings, using her other senses to avoid her attackers, catching the shy girl that had explained the rules to Raya, and a tall boy that had worked together with three girls that looked so much alike that Raya would bet her father's sword that they were sisters. Their tactic had been good. The tall boy and two of the girls had tried to distract Namaari, while the third girl, had sneaked up behind the princess, her hand already outstretched to grab the clothe. But something, probably uncontrolled breathing Raya guessed, had alarmed Namaari, the princess already turning around, her hands reaching for the girl that had frozen in place.  
Only a spectacular jump of the tall boy had saved her. He had only enough time to push his allie aside before Namaari grabbed him, taking him out of the game. The lanky boy, who probably was around the same age as Boun, really lay it on thick as he admitted defeat. His hammy acting was so funny that Raya could not help but laugh lightly.

And she was not the only one. Around her, people clad in the colors of Tail, Talon, Spine, Fang, and Heart had watched too.  
The people of Fang, obviously used to this picture, smiled warmly, cheering for the combatants and trying to distract Namaari, so the kids had it easier.  
The other's....well, Raya felt that she had just the same look of surprised disbelief on her face.  
How was it possible that the mercyless warrior princess that rode a gigantic cat into battle, could also be so playful?

 _'And kind of a softy too?'_ Raya thought as Namaari clearly gave a tiny boy enough time to flea.

It was so hard to believe! But.....why?  
Raya paused, her eyes fixated on Namaari.

'Because we have been fighting for so long that it's hard to see them as normal people and not just as the angry assassins you thought they were....'  
Raya let her eyes wander, taking in the sandy yellow and orange of Tail, the soft purple of Talon, the beautiful blue of Spine the assumptions she had about them all, prominent in her mind.

Suddenly Raya felt almost overwhelmed, barely registering that it had started raining softly.

There was so much to do still! They had reunited, forming Kumandra again, but the political structures of Heart, Talon, Spine, Tail and Fang had remained as before for now, so they could focus on rebuilding. But what then? How were they supposed to govern themselves? Should the formerly separated lands become prefectures of Kamundra? What if they messed that up and the Druun came back? What-

**_WHOOM_ **

Raya almost became a heart attack as Sisu's huge face appeared right in her field of vision! She had been so lost in her small panic attack that she had not noticed a dragon sky walk up to her!

_'Way to go Raya!'_

„OH WOW!!! That looks like fun!! I wanna play too! Do you think I can join-?“ Sisu stopped, suddenly looking concerned: „Raya? Are you ok?“

„I....“ Raya started, only to realize she did not know what to say. She looked into Sisu's face, which looked so worried, desperately trying to find the right words.

„We are not done are we?“

 _'Very eloquent!'_ Raya thought but it seemed to be enough for Sisu, understanding was filling the dragon's eyes.

„Nope. Not by a long shot!“ her friend said, smiling: „But I think we are off to a pretty good start.“

The dragon turned her head, gesturing ahead to something Raya should look at. And as the princess did, she felt something warm settle in her chest.  
Encouraged by their peers the kids of the other lands had joined the game too, all working together to get the tail of 'the blind cat', orange, purple, blue, white, and turquoise blending together, forming a colorful tapestry Raya hopefully would get used to one day.

„So, if you excuse me, I will crush this game!“ Sisu said, rushing past Raya and throwing herself into the game, the children's jubilation ringing loud and clear through the air as they greeted their new playmate.  
The last dark clouds in Raya's mind vanished as Namaari managed to make her laugh again. To see her former nemesis getting all awestruck, almost falling to her knees, her hands forming a circle over her head while an excited Sisu just wanted to play a game, was just too funny!

„Ahhhh come one! Get up Namaari! I want to earn my win!“

Sisu was right! They were off to a good start and Raya would do everything in her power to make the dream of a truly united land come true.

_'We did the first step. Now, onto the next one!'_


	2. A New Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do now that there is peace? Raya tries to figure that one out. Let's see how she manages that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Have fun and stay safe.

Raya did not leave Namaari out of her sight and prayed her plan would work as she moved into a fighting stance. Namaari mirrored her, ready to give it her all, even though she doubted that it would work in the end.  
But Raya left her no room to think anymore as she flung herself at Namaari, a quick exchange of blows and kicks following. Normally the Fang warrior could overpower the other, but Raya fought with a certain force that secured her the win of the first round, a mean punch in her stomach sending Namaari to her knees, gasping for breath.

„Oh sorry! I did not mean to hit that hard.“

„Yes you did.“ Namaari said, pressing the words out between clenched teeth as she stood, ignoring the pain she feels: „Ok, so you won. Ask away.“

Raya inhaled deeply, letting the air back out slowly before asking: „When we first met and I lead you like the foolish idiot I was right to the dragon gem did you laugh with your Fang posse about me afterward? “

Silence.

„Why-“

„Ah, ah, ah! We said no questions about the questions! I won so answer. Did you laugh about the stupid little princess that made it easy for you? “

Namaari met her former enemy's gaze for a long while before speaking: „ You were never a stupid little princess. You just wanted to help your father, make his dream come true. Don't put yourself down because I used that against you.“

It was spoken openly, with sincerity and even though Raya would never admit it, exactly what she needed to hear. It was still a little weird to hear something else than snide comments out of Namaaria's mouth and the princess of heart wondered when or if it ever would become normal for her.

„Thank you.“ she said quietly, and both women shared a small smile before Raya added: „ But that was not the answer to my question?“

Namaari looked clearly uncomfortable, her arms were pressed at her side, her eyes looked down to the ground.

„We may have..... a little.“ she admitted quietly and it stung more than Raya had thought it would.  
„But I was the true idiot. So I would say it does not count when the idiot says you are an idiot.....you get what I mean?“

Strangely enough, Raya did and she could not help and laugh a little as she spoke: „ Ok, now I am really not sorry to have hit you so hard.“

„You called that hard?“

„Oh shut up!“

Namaari smiled at her and suddenly she seemed to realize something.

„It worked.“

Her flabbergasted face was too funny and Raya laughed louder this time.

„Just noticing it now?“

„It actually worked! We talked about it!!“

Raya nodded, feeling just as happy as Namaari looked. It indeed had worked. One silent thing that stood between them and had felt like a weight around Raya's chest was gone and she felt lighter than ever.  
Since the defeat of the Druun they had tried to talk, sit down and just get it out but whenever they tried....words had failed them. They had not been able to get their point across or were too emotional to actually have a conversation that leads somewhere. They had tried everything, even getting Sisu involved who tried her best to council between them. A more than memorable day where the only good thing had been that they did not shot Sisu again.  
This...for the lack of a better word, training had been a desperate last try to sort things out. Training had always helped them both to get their thoughts in order and maybe, Raya had thought, it would help to just punch each other after a particular hard confession.

So they had started a new routine. Whenever their duties would allow it they would meet, sometimes on an actual training ground or wherever place, and some privacy was given and sparred. The winner from each round could ask a question and the loser had to answer truthfully.

*******************************************************************************  
„What would you have done to me if Sisu had not interfered back then in Spine?“ Raya asked, her breath labored. This one had been a hard win.

„I.....I am not sure.“

„Wow, reassuring.“

„I am sorry.“

„Well, I was this close-“ Raya said, moving her thumb and index finger close together so they almost touched: „To decapitate you. I think we are even.“

„You only did it because I shot Sisu.“

„No, we shot Sisu. As you said, I was as much to blame as you.“

Raya looked up, meeting Namaari's gaze, and suddenly she was sure she would not be able to speak. There was something intense, wild, and yet soft in the other's eyes that Raya could not place.  
She was in luck though. Namaari looked away after a few moments, circling her arms to limber the muscles there.

„Alright, next round?“ Namaari asked

„You bet.“  
********************************************************************************

„So why pincess undercut?“

„What?“ Raya asked after Namaari offered her a hand to get off the ground. The Fang princess was not looking her in the eyes.

„Why princess undercut? Is it because it looks dumb? I know its kinda weird that my mom and I have the same hair cut but when I was younger I really wanted to be like her and later I just stuck with it and now I really like it, to be honest-“

Was her former nemesis rambling?  
_'Who would have thought?'_

„You use your hard-earned question for that?“

„First – hard-earned? And second – no questions about the question.“

„Well, it is a striking feature of yours-“

_'Among other things. WHAT? Who thought that?'_

„ - so the joke was kinda obvious. And It looks good on you, so don't worry.“

„Really?“

„Yeah.“

Namaari seemed to genuinely happy about that, one hand reached for the shaved side of her head, her fingers stroking the short hair for a second, and Raya caught herself staring, wondering how it would feel to touch-

_'WOW! Where did this come from?'_

Quickly the princess of Heart suggested another round. Time to punch someone in the face!  
********************************************************************************  
And so time went by, their new routine helped, and the more they learned about one another the easier it got to talk outside of a sparring match.  
Now one could find them talking when they worked side by side each other, helping to rebuild Heart, an effort that was close to being finished.  
A lot of the voluntary workers from the other lands had joined them as they marched to Heart had returned home, among them Tong and Boun. The burley Spine warrior and his family had been eager to, as they put it, fill their eyeball more with the joytastic image of their village full again. Boun had rejoined his family, all living together on the boat again.  
Others like Noi had stayed. Her mother and grandmother had fallen in love with Heart and deemed a much better place to grow up for a child. More room, the schools were fantastic and Noi's excellent fighting abilities could be trained better here.  
Namaari herself would return to Fang soon, and Raya did her best not to think of that too much. It just always started off a very distracting thought process she had no time right now, as she sat there and tried really hard to listen.  
Even on her six-year-long search for Sisu, Raya had not felt that tired. Between the physical strain of helping with the rebuilding efforts, the young princess had to spend endless hours in a very plain room, listening to speeches and longwinded discussions, which were very important but endlessly boring. It was hard to keep her eyes open at times and as she stiffened yet another deep yawn she wondered if she really was her Ba's daughter.  
The chief of Heart easily managed to sit still for hours, listening attentively before answering, his voice even, his arguments well thought out.  
How does he do it?

_'Maybe he had just more practice than I had. I spent the last six years traveling through the lands, being totally paranoid and eating jackfruit jerky all day....or maybe it's because he is older?'_

Carefully she looked to the only other person in the room that was her age. But Namaari, who sat next to her mother, her back straight, seemed just as unaffected as her ba and everyone else for that matter.

_'I really hope I do not look as tired as I feel.“_

Then Namaari caught her gaze, smiling ever so slightly, before discreetly looking up the ceiling, sinking a little into herself before straightening up again, looking like nothing had happened. Glad that she was not the only one that had trouble staying awake she put her last strength and hide her sigh of relief as the sheer endless report of costs ended.  
Again, all important stuff, Raya knew but by the dragon's heart, does one need much patience to get through this.

Maybe if her senses had not to be dulled by endless hours of dry government matters Raya would have noticed that she was being watched all morning. High on a tree, the hunter sat, watching the conference with huge eyes, their sharp gaze never leaving Raya, princess of Heart.

Finally, after what felt years, the council meeting was over, and as soon the other chiefs and high officials were out of sight Raya stretched herself, the feeling of her bones clicking back into place causing her to let out a sigh of relief.

„Ahhhh this feels sooo good.“

A familiar chuckle came to Raya's ears and her father appeared at her side.

„That bad?“ chief Banja asked as he watched his daughter bend down, touching her left foot with her right hand, and then her right foot with her left hand while keeping her legs straight.

„You have no idea.“ Raya said, her voice slightly strained through her exercises.

Her father laughed again and as the princess rose up again she could see the strange look he gave her.

„This is not really your thing, is it?“

Unsure what he meant, but figuring he was talking about the council meeting she answered: „I must admit it's not how I usually operate but I will get used to it.“

Another, this time slightly sad laugh and the rough hand of her father reached for her cheek. Surprised by this sudden display of affection she looked him in the eyes again, trying to make sense of his actions. And just as fast as it had appeared the strange gleam in his eyes softened, his hand wandering down from her cheek to her shoulder.

„We will see. But I don't want to keep you.“ he said, pointing at the sun and as Raya saw where she stood already, the young warrior felt her stomach drop like she missed a step.

It was that late already!!?? She had to hurry if she wanted to be on time.

„Thanks, Ba!“ she said, hugging him quickly and kissing him on the cheek: „Bye Ba!“  
And off she went, as fast as her feet could carry her.

Chief Benja looked after his daughter, her hair flowing behind her as she ran, and his heart got heavy with love as he remembered the child she once was and thought of the woman she turned into.  
And then he thought of her future and the responsibilities that came with being a princess and worry cast its shadows over his mind.

Raya was strong. No doubt about that. But she was still so young and had so much laden on her shoulders already.  
What could he do to -

A slight rustling of leaves made him come up from his deep thoughts. He started in the direction the sound had come from, walked to the wide-open window, and looked at the thick trees below, listening intensely for the slightest sound.  
But there was nothing. At least not anymore.  
Shrugging slightly with his shoulders he turned away from the window again. Probably just an animal. With the intention to tell the guards to be extra mindful he opened the door to leave to his study but then a wonderful idea hit him right over the head.

 _'Benja, you are a genius!'_ he thought before he went to look for chief Virana. There was a lot to discuss.

The hunter was hot on Raya's trail, waiting for the right moment to strike. Skillfully she used every shadow and every cover to follow the princess. No one, not even the vigilant guards of Heart saw or heard the slightest thing.

Raya arrived a little too late at the sparring platform of the palace. Here she had trained with her father and other instructors before the shattering of the gem.  
It was a beautiful place. or it was again after many helpful hands had rebuild it, serene, perfect for quiet meditation but also well suited for good old, crushing your bones sparing match. Just what Raya needed!

„Suck it up, princess undercut! I am late I know but I am....“ Raya's voice faded out as she took in her surroundings. Far and wide none there.

„..here.“ she finished lamely looking at the empty place.

„Hello?! Namaari?“  
That her sparring partner was not there was more than unusual. Namaari was never late.  
Never.  
The proud warrior princess would rather cut her leg off than be unpunctual. She must a very good reason to -  
Leaves rustled close buy and Raya turned to look, suddenly on high alert. Slowly she moved forward, her hand reaching for the branch that had been shaking a second ago, pushing thick green aside. But nothing was there.  
Raya had only time to be surprised for a second. She felt the movement to her left more than she heard it and she went down. Under the merciless onslaught of the hunter she let out a scream.

Namaari was in a bad mood as she made her way to the sparing ground she was supposed to be training with Raya at least fifteen minutes ago.  
Not only did she hated to be late but she also had to tell Raya that training was canceled because she had to look for her good for nothing-  
A scream rang through the air and ice-cold fear gripped Namaari as she recognized Raya's voice. Without any hesitation Namaari ran the last few paces to the sparring ground, already drawing her swords as the scream turned into laughter.

Laughter?

_'What?'_

As she turned around the last corner, finally able to see what was going on she had to stop for a second.  
There was her Serlot Braal, pinning Raya down and purring madly as she showered the princess with her affections.

_'Are you kidding me!'_

„Braal!!“ Namaaria yelled and the serlot had at least the decency to look guilty as she sprung up, letting Raya out of her grip, before making her way to her stern-looking rider, gently nuzzling Namaari as if apologizing.

„What has gotten into you lately?“ she asked the big cat before turning to Raya, offering her a hand.

„Sorry. She must have slipped out of her stall. Again.“

Raya accepted her help, still giggling lightly as Namaari pulled her up.

„Don't worry. I don't mind if the cutest serlot ever comes to say hi.“ Raya said, the last words spoken in a voice appropriate for small children, and Braal visibly perked up, her ears high as she made a happy cat sound.  
As she noticed the stern look Namaari gave her, she immediately looked guilty again and the princess of Fang had to try hard not to laugh.

„Awwww don't be too hard on her. She is just sick of staying cooped for so long, am I right girl?“ Raya bent down opening her arms and Braal pushed her big head into the hug, purring again.

„Tell you what.“ Raya's whole demeanor changed and the look she gave her was intense, to say the least: „Let's spar and then I get Tuk Tuk and we go for a ride. Sounds good?“

Raya said it in a casual tone, averting her eyes, but Namaari felt her back go tense anyway, knowing how huge this step was. Outside of their training routine, they had only worked on rebuilding Heart.  
This was an.....interesting change of pace.

Namaari only nodded not trusting her voice at the moment.

Braal gave Raya one last head bump before lying down in the sun a few steps away, clearly enjoying the warmth of the sun on her fur, before cleaning herself thoroughly.

„Alright, hand to hand? Same rules as usual?“

Braal watched them intently for a while. The serlot was mesmerized by the quick back and forth of the two fighters, only to lose interest after round five ( a clear win for her rider this time). Then she rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes, sleeping, and waiting for them to finish. The slot dreamed of her rider and how they used to run with the wind, the open sky over their heads, and as a gentle scratch to her ear woke her, she found her dream come true. Her rider spoke of the saddle Bral had not carried on her back for a while now. She made her rider and Raya laugh as she behaved like a young kitten again, moving around her rider's feet, rolling on the ground, only to jump up again in quick succession, all the way to the stables.

Namaari swore to never let Braal go so long without a good long run ever again. At least when they were anywhere else than Fang. In her homeland, things were made so it suited the serlots that were part of every household and they could roam around freely when they were not needed. In Heart, this was not the case and Braal had spent most of her time in a stable. She had not cared to be so restricted in her freedom.  
So Namaaria forgave her serlot who was so excited to have more than a slow walk through the gardens.  
_'If she only could keep still for a second so I can fasten this....ah there we go.'_ with a firm tug the saddle sat tight, but not painfully so and Braal proved how badly she wanted to get going, as she laid down on her stomach, something she hadn't done since Namaari was way younger and smaller.

„We still have to wait for Raya, Braal.“ Namaari said gently, scratching her cat's ear, smiling as her friend leaned into the touch.  
Luckily Raya joined them quickly on Tuk Tuk and as they left the last house of heart behind, she allowed Bral to go at full speed along a riverbank, she could not have agreed more with her serlots happy roar.  
After letting her run to her heart's content for a while, Namaari made her turn around and run back. They easily had left Raya and Tuk Tuk in the dust and meeting them halfway seemed like a good idea.  
On a particularly nice looking spot she made Bral stop, freed her of the saddle, and smiled as the big cat eagerly inspected her surroundings, jumping around like an excited kitten, hunting leaves she pushed through into the air, very mindful she would not come close to the water so her paws would remain nice and dry.  
Namaari left her mount to her game, sat on the riverbank, removed her shoes, and let her feet hang in the water, a content sigh escaping her.

Braal stopped her game as she saw how her rider got with her feed in the water. She let her short tail swing around disapprovingly. Why humans chose to wash themselves with water instead of just licking themselves clean was beyond her. She decided not to bother anymore, resuming her game until she could make out her rider's companion, Raya, and her mount TukTuk in the distance. Happily, she ran to greet them.

Raya was almost thrown off her Tuk Tuk as Braal greeted her, and as she praises the huge cat for her speed, the animal looked so proud, that Raya had to try hard not to laugh. But then the serlot turned to Tuk Tuk, pressing her body low on the ground, her pupils huge, her tail swishing excitedly. Clearly, Braal was in for some playtime.  
And by the excited grunts Tuk Tuk made, he was more than ready to join so Raya hurried to get the saddle off him. And as soon it hit the ground the two animals shoot off, TukTuk rolling himself together and allowing Bral to chase him like an oversized toy. Raya watched them for a moment, smiling and shaking her head at their antics, before joining Namaari, removing her shoes as well, the cool water on her heated skin was a true luxury.

„Ah that feels good!“

„Yeah, even better now that you don't have to be afraid of Druun turning you into stone.“

„Or a crazy Fang princess hunting you down and feeding you to her cat.“

„Haha.“

Raya could not help but smile, shoving her companion slightly. For a moment there was silence between them and Raya wondered when exactly it had started to be so easy to be around Namaari, talk to her like they were truly old childhood friends and not each other's mortal enemies for the past six years.

„So, are you going to tell me why you brought me here? Did you need a good place to burry my body?“

At that Raya laughed loudly, causing Bral and TukTuk to look at what was going on. As they saw all was well they continued their game.

„No, I just wanted to ask-“ suddenly Raya felt unsure how to phrase it, so she lamely added: „When will you return to Fang?“

Namaari gave her a look that told Raya loud and clear that the Fang princess knew that this was not the actual thing she wanted to talk about, yet she played along.

„Not sure. But Heart does look pretty good already and my mother and your Ba have already set a date for the next big gathering to decide some things regarding Kumandra as a whole so, soon I would say.“

Raya swallowed thickly, her heart very heavy all of the sudden. Losing Namaari's company would hurt, a lot.

„I will miss you.“ Raya said without thinking. Being honest with the Fang princess had become like second nature to her.

„I will miss you too.“ Namaari answered, pushing her hair behind her ear as she always did when she felt embarrassed.

„But what else will you do, besides missing me, Raya, guardian of the dragon gem?“ she asked, her tone slightly teasing.

 _'Bullseye!_ ' Raya thought. Of course the other would guess what really was bothering her.  
„That is exactly the point. I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to spend the rest of my days having council meeting after council meeting! I just...ah, I sound like a spoiled brat aren't I? I have my Ba back, I am a princess and Kumandra is a thing now and the dragons are back, I should just suck it up and accept my fate.“

„I know what you mean.“ Namaari spoke as she looked down the river.

„You do?“ Raya was honestly surprised. Since when there was any doubt in the Fang princess that she would go home and continue serving her people?

„Yeah, there is so much I have to think about. What does it mean for Fang that we are reunited, where should my loyalties lay? With Fang? Or with Kumandra as a whole? Is it enough that we help the other's rebuild? Could we do more? Should we do more? There is so much I have to revaluate. So yeah I really know what you mean when you say you are not sure this -“ she pointed in the direction of Heart and its council room: „- is what you want for the rest of your life.“  
A short pause in which Namaari looked like she debated with herself if she should say more.

„But you know what. I am sure of one thing – trusting you has helped me do the right thing for once. So I say let's continue this and figure this out together. One dragon nerd helping the so to say.“

Raya felt touched, she had not expected so much honest felt emotions from her companion.

Trying to ease the tension a bit, Raya jested lightly:“ Awwww you wanna be friends after all this time?“

Namaari's face remained solemn, her eyes finding Raya's and suddenly her throat felt tight again.

„Yes, Raya. I want to be your friend.“

"Oh wow, someone is mushy today....." Raya joked, but she was happy, her chest heavy and light at the same time.

„But......me too.“ she added quietly.

Namaari smiled, and suddenly there was a mischievous spark in her eyes, something Raya had rarely seen before.

„So....“ the Fang princess started, clearly trying to contain her laugh: „ You really wanna be your friend too?“

„Aaaand you ruined the moment. Tuk Tuk, we are going home!“ and with that Raya stood up, splashing her fellow princess with as much water as she could before gripping her boots, laughing loudly as Namaari pleaded with her.

„Wait! Come back! It was just a joke!!“

When they arrived back in Heart both their parents were already waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> WATCH THE MOVIE!!


End file.
